Going to Digital Twilight Town and Fight UlforceVeedramon
They saw UlforceVeedramon Shoutmon: Who are you? UlforceVeedramon: I am UlforceVeedramon. I have come to collect your debt, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Whisper: A debt? Boys, did you own something to this Digimon? Shoutmon: No. Damemon: Not me. Gumdramon: So do I. Why would we do that? UlforceVeedramon: Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with former friend. UlforceVeedramon: Don't tell me- UlforceVeedramon: Yes! I did. I'm the one who brought Psychemon to you. Shoutmon: That means... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done to him? UlforceVeedramon: I see no need to give you information about where Psychemon is. After all- Why trouble you in your final hour. He is fighting him and he defeated him UlforceVeedramon: As I expected. You weren't one to die very easily. Gumdramon: Like we ever lose to you! UlforceVeedramon: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even noticed? I was relying deep into your data and your memory as we fough. And here... look what I found. A card crafted from all the memories and data that are locked in the other side of your heart's, you three. He throw the Card to Damemon and he disappeared, Damemon grab the Card Shoutmon: Stop! It's too late, he's gone Damemon: Data and Memories... from the other side? Meanwhile Impmon: If Three Digimons disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plan. Leopardmon: I trust that you know what you need to do. Impmon: No idea, huh? Maybe you could spell it out for me. Leopardmon: UlforceVeedramon has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must Destroy him. Impmon: No taking that back later. He disappeared Back to our Heroes Whisper: A card made outta memories from "The Other side of your Memories and your data"? Weird? I wonder what it does? Shoutmon: We'll find out sooner or later. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward. Damemon use the Card and he went to the Door They are in Digital Twilight Town Whisper: Shoutmon, where are we? Shoutmon Hmm... I have no clue. I don't remember this place back at the Digital World. This Place is different like mine. USApyon: I don't remember this place, Dani. Whisper: This can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory. Gumdramon: Maybe so, but we don't definitely remember. Komasan: You might have forgotten this Zone ust like the other thing, Zura. Whisper: This is not good. Our Memories are practically gone. They look down Shoutmon: We'll be okay. See, look at this... He show them a Orange Xros Loader and the Ring Komajiro: Taiga's Xros Loader and his ring! Shoutmon: There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, after he came to the Digital World When Taiga and I were having an Adventures around the Digital World, there was this Meteor Shower. Taiga look so worried. He said "What if another Meteor hits Digital World again?" So I said, "If another Meteor comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging my mic said around the whole time. Taiga just smiled and said "Thanks". And then he gave it this. Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai appeared behind Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Taiga: Shoutmon, we're so sorry. All this, because of us... They disappeared Shoutmon: Taiga said he had it ever since he was a child. Komasan: And he gave it to you? That's sweet... Shoutmon: Yeah. So I promised him... From now on, I'll bring you Ring. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Taiga and his friends left the Digital World... and I forgot about him and his friends nall this time. I really let them down... They went off and they went to the Old Mansion and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon look so confused Whisper: What's wrong, whis? Gumdramon: Something... feels really familiar. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me... Shoutmon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Jibanyan: You must have come here to this Zone sometime before, nyan. Shoutmon: Not quite, this place isn't part of the Zone from the Digital World, and that's what's strange... Whisper: It could be like with Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai. You forgot lots of other stuff- and that's why you remember this place now. Damemon: No, it's not... it's different. This place is a Different Digital World. With Yuuya and his Friends. Our memories... sort of came drifting back to us, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that we must have been here before. UlforceVeedramon: So, Feeling Nostalgic? UlforceVeedramon has appeared UlforceVeedramon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon... a question, then, for you... Your memories of Taiga and his friends or your data and your feelings need- which of the six of these is more real, I wonder. Shoutmon: Taiga and his friends, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling. I bet it's just another one of your worthless tricks! UlforceVeedramon: (Chuckled) The Memory's wiles can be cruel. In it's silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts. Gumdramon: Can you stop that? UlforceVeedramon: I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your data and your memory. It is one the other side of your heart's that the memory of this place exists. It is your Heart's that remembers. Damemon: You're insane! This place might be made of digital. But we didn't know this place! UlforceVeedramon: If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart... then throw it away. You are not a Digimon Warrior's- just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Psychemon. Your exist is worth nothing! Shoutmon: Like YOUR Psychemon? Worth nothing? He, Gumdramon and Damemon looks Angry Shoutmon: That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Psychemon! Gumdramon: Every word you've said was not true! Damemon: We'd never throw away my memory! We're gonna take you down and Psychemon, Yuuya and his friends. THAT'S what's in our hearts! He's fighting him and he got defeating UlforceVeedramon: Urgh.. You have such strength even at the mercy of your memory- Shoutmon: We don't care about that! Just put Psychemon back! UlforceVeedramon: (Laughing) Just put him back? The Psychemon you speak of.. has but one fate, to sink into the darkness- and you will share that fate, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! If you continue to seek those boys, Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai, the shackles with tighten, you'll lose your hearts... and end up becoming Leopardmon's pawn! Gumdramon: Leopardmon? What does Nikarai and his friends have to do wit- Then something attack UlforceVeedramon and it was Impmon Shoutmon: Impmon? Impmon: Hey, boys. Did I catch you at a bad time? UlforceVeedramon: Impmon, why..? Impmon: I just come here to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existence. UlforceVeedramon: No... You can't! Impmon: We're just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are". But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook. UlforceVeedramon: No! Don't do this! You can't! You don't have to- Impmon: See ya. He snapped him finger and then a Fire has surrounded UlforceVeedramon and he has been erased from Existence Shoutmon: What are you Digimon, anyway? WHAT are you!? Impmon: Don't know. I wonder about that myself. He disappeared Meanwhile Impmon has appeared Crusadermon: Excellent work. Thank goodnee, you go rid of that Digimon. Leopardmon: Impmon... You used UlforceVeedramon to test Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damem's Strength, didn't you? Crusadermon: Not just Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your data to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us. Impmon: It's that why Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's comes in. Crusadermon: Of course. They wants to see Taiga, Yuuya and Nikarai, so why don't we just give them what they wants? Leopardmon: Rejoice, Boys. The time is best for you to meet the Digimon that you've been longing for. Yuuya: we're... glad to hear it. Crusadermon: But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon''s feelings. Do you understand me, Boys? Nikarai: Fine. Leopardmon: All you need do is later Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories, and bring their heart closer to you. He disappeared even Susan Yuuya: Damemon... Even if you and your friends come for us- what then? Category:Cutscenes